Sacrifices
by enigmatic-raven
Summary: Seth ponders a plan he's not sure he wants to be a part of anymore. My idea of what should've happened with The Shield split. Takes place after the Raw before MITB 2014


Title: Sacrifices  
Author: Mandy  
Disclaimer: I own no one...sadly.  
Distribution: I might put it on , but, if you're going to send it anywhere, keep my name on it!  
Pairing: Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose, aka Ambrollins  
Prompt: Ambrollins Secret Relationship. Was given this prompt on Tumblr  
Author's note 1: Okay, so as much as I've loved how well the former Shield members are doing in their singles' careers (namely Seth and Dean, but that's another discussion!) like a lot of Shield fans, I always wondered what would've happened if they stayed together. Or, in my case, what would've happened if Seth didn't really screw them over...but it was a plan all along to screw The Authority even more? This is a little snippet of that vision  
Author's note 2: This takes place after the Raw before Money in the Bank 2014  
Author's note 3: I'm not sure if this was what my anonymous prompter wanted, but...this one kind of got away from me. Hope people enjoy!

This was so wrong.

If Hunter caught him, he'd be destroyed. Kane, Orton, Hunter-Steph would probably get a slap or two in, too, that spoiled princess-they'd all beat him down for this betrayal. He was supposed to be in his room, should've been getting prepped for one of the biggest matches of his career come Sunday. With The Authority behind him, there was no chance he was losing, he'd be walking out with that briefcase.

That was the plan, after all.

But, not The Authority's plan. No, this was thought up before he'd hit Roman as hard as he could in the back with that steel chair, before he looked in Dean's eyes and saw hurt, betrayal and even a hint of a broken heart.

Again, all part of the plan. Right?

He paced the hall, hand running through his hair, trying to remind himself of the conversation they'd had, why he'd done what he'd done, shocked the world...

June 1st-After Battleground, The Shield's Hotel Room

"We fucking killed it out there!" Seth had exclaimed, hyper as usual. He was beaten, bruised, and possibly in need of medical attention, but, it didn't feel like that. He felt on top of the world.

"Yeah, we showed those fuckers who got passed by, who didn't evolve." Roman mocked, pumped as well.

Dean hummed, barely listening to his partners. He was sitting on one of the chairs, looking out the window.

"What's wrong, man? We won." Roman argued.

"Did we?" Dean countered. "Hunter practically runs this company. He can bury us. Fuck, he could fire us if he wants. He's not going to take a loss well..."

"So, what? We give up?" Seth asked, surprised at the pessimistic view Dean was taking.

"No...fuck no, we never give up." Dean barked, sitting back. "We just need a better strategy. Hunter's thought of as The Cerebral Assassin, uses mind games, right? Well, what if we beat him at his own game?"

Seth saw the look in Dean's eyes, frowning. Whatever Dean had on his mind, he was sure he wouldn't like it.

"what...What are you thinking?" He asked calmly, but was still tentative.

"It's simple. We infiltrate The Authority, tear them down from the inside..."

Present:

 _'Simple my ass'_ , Seth thought to himself, leaning against a wall, staring at one room in particular. When Dean told him it had to be him, he tried to argue: Dean was sneakier, Roman was stronger, why him? Dean's rationale? Seth was smarter, more resilient, more technical. He'd fit the mold of what Hunter wanted as the future of his company.

Seth didn't want to be the one to do it. Not because he was scared of being caught or anything. But because he knew what he'd have to do and he just didn't think he could do it...not to Dean. Roman was his best friend, his brother. But Dean...no one knew how much Dean meant to him...except of course Dean himself. Before they went to the arena, before he'd been approached by Hunter-how Dean had known Hunter would pick him he _still_ didn't get-he talked to his lover while Roman went to get breakfast.

 _June 2nd-Morning before Raw Shield's Hotel Room_

"I can't do this." Seth shook his head, pacing the floor. "I-I just can't, Dean. If I join them...you know what they're gonna make me do?"

"They'll make you beat me down, make you try to break me, try to drive me out of here." Dean spoke calmly, getting up, stepping into Seth's path, stopping him, cupping his cheeks.

"If I have to, knowing the plan, I guess I can hurt Roman. But, not you. Never you. Dean-"

"I know you don't want to. But, you want to stop The Authority, yeah?" Dean asked. When Seth nodded, he continued. "Baby, Bryan's injured, he can't help. No one else seems to have the balls to fight them like we do."

"But, they'll be watching me, Hunter'll expect a trap at first-" Seth argued.

"That's why, after we get to the arena, we won't be seeing each other much." Dean shushed Seth when he started to protest. "Hey, we've been hiding from everyone for the past few months, right? We're just...upping the ante." He smirked, pressing a kiss to Seth's lips, trying to get him to smile. When it didn't work, Dean sighed. "I'll find a way for us to spend time together, okay? I'm not going to lose you. But, we need to get rid of The Authority, right?"

Present:

Seth still hated that he'd agreed with Dean on that point. If he'd just said no, told him they could live with The Authority for a little longer, or that they could find a better plan...

Well, no point thinking like that.

What was worse? Dean made him promise that, whenever he did attack him and Roman, he'd hit them as hard as he could, make it look good. If he drew blood, all the better. It took all Seth had to agree and, that first night, he'd hated himself. He went out drinking with Randy and Hunter to celebrate and he'd intentionally gotten wasted, not wanting to remember the look of pain, of heartache on Dean's face. It didn't matter it was acting. It still killed a part of him.

He looked back to the room again. That room. The room he needed to be in, the room he had to enter, if only for five minutes to get yelled at.

Steeling himself for a lecture, he walked to it and knocked hard several times. He stood, waiting impatiently for what felt like forever. Finally it opened.

"Seth, what the-"

Dean didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Seth shoved him into the room, kicked the door shut behind him and pressed his lover against the nearest wall, plastering his body against Dean's, lips crashing into the dirty blond's.

Dean didn't fight it, didn't push him away. Instead, he held him close, kissing him eagerly. He reluctantly pulled back when he felt need for breath...and when he felt something wet against his cheeks. He sighed heavily as he saw Seth in tears.

"My sweet boy..." Dean murmured, hugging him close. "I'm sorry. I know it's been hard, but...you're doing so well."

Seth hugged Dean tightly, burying his face in his neck. He didn't speak, he couldn't. He had it in his head to tell Dean this had to stop, to tell him they had to get a new plan. But, before Dean opened the door, he knew it wasn't an option. So, he clung to Dean for the short while he had, praying this was the right way to go, that their relationship would survive this.

As far as he was concerned, The Authority wasn't worth losing the man he loved more than life. He'd do a lot for this cause, but there were some things he just wouldn't sacrifice...


End file.
